Jean Antoine de Pompadour
Jean Antoine Poisson (29th December 1711 - 15th April 1754) was a Grandelumierian nobleman, socialite and courtier. He is remembered as being a misteress to Louis XI. Reign of Louis XI - Early Life - ''Jean Antoine Poisson'' Jean Antoine Poisson was born on the 29th of December, 1711 in Paris as the eldest child of François Poisson and Madeleine de La Motte. It was rumoured that his true father was Dijons’ tax collector, Le Normant de Tournehem. De Tournehem became his legal guardian when François Poisson had to flee Grandelumiere due to a series of unpaid debts. Jean was a intelligent, handsome and charming. He spent his early childhood at the Abbaye de Cîteaux in Dijon where he received a good education. Young Adulthood - ''Monsieur d'Étiolles'' He returned to Dijon under the care of his mother. His mother made sure to employ the best tutors in the fields of acting, music, dancing, singing, painting and engraving. His accomplishments led him to be a prominent figure in Dijon society. Jean was engaged to Charlotte Guillaumette Le Normant d'Étiolles, niece of his guardian. Charlotte would inherit a large fortune from de Tournehem. This inheritance would include an estate at d'Étiolles. Jean founded his own salon at d'Étiolles. Jean, now a noted socialite in Dijon, was invited to a masked ball at Palais des Ducs de Bourgogne. It was there that he unknowingly took part in an amorous encounter with Louis XI. It wasn’t long until he was acknowledged as a misteress of Louis XI. He would uphold this position until 1752. Louis XI purchased the marquisate of Pompadour and gave its respective estate and coat-of-arms to Jean, making him a Marquis. Adulthood - ''Marquis de Pompadour'' Jean had many enemies at court. Louis XI’s children were some of his greatest rivals. Many of these enemies were dealt with when in 1737 many noble houses broke out in rebellion. Jean also put all of her effort into bringing fun into the Louis XI’s melancholic life. Unlike the other liaisons in the Emperor's life, Jean accompanied him while hunting, playing cards, and touring properties. He also threw dinner parties for him and put on plays that pleased him. In 1752, Louis XI renounced Jean and sent him away from court. Jean, who had reconciled tense relations with his wife the year previously fathered two children a girl, Marie-Madeleine, in 1751, a boy, Guillaume-Honoré, in 1753 and another boy who died a year after his birth in 1754. Jean lived a comfortable life in his final years. He continued to make visits to his chateaux in d'Étiolles and Pompadour. He died of tuberculosis on the 15th April, 1754. His son, Guillaume-Honoré currently holds the Marquisette of Pompadour. Issue * Marie-Madeleine, Dame de Pompadour (4th April, 1752 - Present) * Guillaume-Honoré, Marquis de Pompadour (1753 - Present) * Unnamed (1754-1754) Titles, Styles and Honours Titles and Styles * 29th December, 1711 - 1731 Jean Antoine Poisson * 1731 - 1735 Monsieur d'Étiolles * '''1735 - 15th April, 1752 '''Marquis de Pompadour